Conventionally, people often record a television program (content) on a video tape or other storage medium to replay and watch it after the broadcast time. Mass storage media are recently popular in line with widespread use of hard disk recorders and DVD recorders as well as video tapes. Large numbers of television programs can be recorded on these mass storage media once the programs are digitized, allowing the user to replay and watch the recorded television programs when convenient to the user. This kind of mass recording of digitized content happens not only with television broadcast programs, but with content distributed over the Internet and content distributed to mobile terminals.
The user selects desired content which they want to reproduce from the large amount of stored content, to view the content. However, it is a great burden for the user to perform manipulation to find the desired content in the large amount of content. The burden grows if the user is to select content they want to view from the content found in delivery plan tables provided by content providers which is planned to be broadcast (distributed), as well as the content in electronic program tables provided by broadcast stations. Therefore, there are demands for convenient content processing devices which enable the user to identify the content the user prefers from the huge amount of content that the user can view and produce their own schedules.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2004-328244 (Tokukai 2004-328244; published on Nov. 18, 2004) discloses a broadcast receiver device which produces a stored program index for stored programs (content) and displays the index and an EPG program table for broadcast programs on screen at the same time. More specifically, the broadcast receiver device searches for reproducible recorded programs before the broadcast of a program the user wants to view starts. The device then presents to the user. Accordingly, the user can select a recorded program so that they can reproduce broadcast programs they want to view without missing the programs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-156996 (Tokukai 2005-156996; published on Jun. 16, 2005) discloses a management server which selects substitute advertisement information (second content) on the basis of the story pattern data (content information) for original advertisement information (first content) and the story pattern data indicating a content substance which matches with user preference. Accordingly, a reproduction device can reproduce the substitute advertisement information which matches with user preference in the original advertisement information.
Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application 2002-534860 (Tokuhyo 2002-534860; published on Oct. 15, 2002) discloses a program reproduction device which produces a personal reproduction schedule from all desired broadcast programs (first content) in accordance with a user profile. If there is more than one broadcast program in the same time slot which the user wants to have included in the schedule, the Tokuhyo 2002-534860 program reproduction device excludes the program with lower priority from the schedule, but records that program as a stored program (second content). When there occurs an free time slot in the broadcast program schedule, the device schedules the stored program, considering the duration of the free time slot and the duration of the reproduction time.
However, the devices disclosed in Tokukai 2004-328244, Tokukai 2005-156996, and Tokuhyo 2002-534860 entail following problems.
The Tokukai 2004-328244 broadcast receiver device considers only the length of reproduction time, the starting time, and the ending time of the stored program or the broadcast program. The device does not consider program (content) substance or relationships between stored and broadcast programs. That is, reproducible programs are scheduled only in consideration of time. The stored program index (reproduction schedule) produced that way is not always optimal to users.
The Tokukai 2005-156996 management server can only substitute the substitute advertisement information for the original advertisement information. The device allows poor flexibility in scheduling. For example, the device cannot reproduce desired advertisement information in a desired sequence. The device does not produce a schedule that is always optimal to the user.
The Tokuhyo 2002-534860 program reproduction device identifies a stored program which will fill in a free time slot in the personal reproduction schedule (reproduction schedule) merely by determining whether the program fits in to the free time slot. Therefore, similarly to Tokukai 2004-328244, the personal reproduction schedule is not always optimal to the user.